Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, more commonly referred to as, advanced empathy is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. It is an extremely powerful and versatile power. It is related to and can evolve from the power of empathy. Control over the power The most common way to use the power is to channel it through the hands. It's easy to use and control, as shown by Phoebe, who quickly learned how to use her new gift. When Phoebe use this power, it caused tiny bolts of lightning to appear from her hands to the temples of the head of the victim. However, when Prue first used this ability, she was able to control it through her astral projection power. Manipulating Emotions Projecting all emotions The ability to solely project other people's emotions onto another being. By forcing a non-empathic person to experience a massive amount of emotions at once, will almost certainly result in their death. The emotional baggage will overwhelmed them and literally tear them apart, killing or vanquishing them. As there is no limit to the number of emotions one can project at once, the result can be just as extreme and deadly as when one simultaneously projecting and amplifying emotions. Projecting and amplifying all emotions The ability to project and ampify emotions at the same time. This powerful psychic blast causes the mind of an individual to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading their brains with memories. It is used to incapacitate your opponents by driving them instantly insane or kill them. This is channeled through the hands, the effect will create blue energy sparks, which resembles lightning bolts. This method is so powerful, it was able to incapacitate, Neena, the first witch. Rage Projection The ability to enrage others, by magnifying their anger, until they commit an act of violence after which the rage leaves them. When Andras wants to enrage his victims, he sends a red orb-like ball of energy to them that hits them (without seeing you get hit) and directly enrages the victim. As an emotion base power, it is lethal and is also a branch of Pathokinesis. Fear Amplification The ability to read a person's greatest fears and amplify it until they die of the fear. You will also be able to prey on a person's fear by whispering to them, informing their decisions. This power can be blocked if one overcomes their fears. As an emotion base power, it is lethal, however, it can only be used to manipulate one emotion. Fear Projection The ability to warp reality and create illusions, based on the target's fears. You may have little control over that which is projected, however, you can choose which fears to project. This power is very lethal, since it can project the greatest fear of the victim, which will literally scare them to death. This power is unique, as it can be used to access other powers. Altering Emotions The ability to change a person's emotion into another. Elders have this ability and are the only known users. After Leo became an Elder, he had to leave his wife and his sons behind, leaving Piper devastated and inconsolable. To ease her suffering, Leo used his new Elder powers to change her grief into acceptance and happiness. However, altering a persons emotions needs constant monitoring, as shown by Piper, who got increasingly happy and reckless. History In 2001, Prue destroyed a demon named Vinceres, when she temporarily accidentally gained the power of empathy. However, Prue used the method of Pathokinesis when she astral-projected herself into Vinceres's body, forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart, vanquishing him.As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to kill Cal Greene, the baseball player. Greene had killed one of her close friends. Taking revenge, Phoebe snuck behind Cal and placed her hands at each side of his head. As she used this power, little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head and killed him upon impact. It was thought that the method of killing Cal was a form of Electro-Mental ignition, until Phoebe realized how she really killed him.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites". In 2008, Phoebe received this power and found out that Cal Greene was dating Mika, she become increasingly worried that the events she witnessed in the future 2009 would come true. Later, she found out that Elise was the friend that Cal had brutalised. She wanted to killl him; she wanted to manipulate emotions his emotions and force him to feel the pain of his victims. However, Piper calmed her down, she then realize there was another way to punish Cal for his crimes.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "Morality Bites Back". She later used this power against Neena, in a battle to reclaim the Up There and stop her from destroying the world. As she manipulate Neena emotions, sparks started flying from her hands into Neena's head. The emotions were too much to handle and they both fell to the ground. However, the psychic blast was powerful enough to incapacitate Neena for a short while. Phoebe explained that she also felt Neena's compassion. She tells Paige and Piper that she didn't know if she could use those emotions against her.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "The Charmed Offensive ". Spells GirlsSpell22.jpg Phoebelovespell.jpg Piperlovespell.jpg 1x05lovespell.jpg Phoebekitlovespell.jpg Piperfearful.jpg FearlessSpell.jpg Emotionspell1.jpg Emotionspell.jpg 5x02-PaigeTellCole.jpg EmpathyEmotions4.jpg Empathyemotionsphoebepaige.jpg Spells can be used to manipulate someone's emotions. The results are usually undesirable and can be dangerous if the spell is not reversed in time. However, some spells can use emotions to help someone else. Paige has used the To Reveal One's Emotions spells to send emotions into both Cole and Piper. She made Cole feel Phoebe's love for him As witnessed in the Season 6 episode A Witch's Tail, Part 2". and later, used it to send Piper's feelings back into her.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". A list of spells:Fearless Spell, Love Spell, To Reveal One's Emotions, To Make A Lover's Dream Come True Notes * Pathokinesis is referred as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Empaths have been seen with a limited form of this ability: able to manipulate the emotions they are channelling. The full form of Pathokinesis would allow a user to completely alter a person’s emotional state. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly powerful. While she couldn't vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to get a spell off. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Another aspect of Pathokinesis is the ability to negate or suppress emotions. This ability can prevent magical beings from using their powers. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * It's unknown if Phoebe can project more than one emotion at a time and if the subject is capable of resisting her empathic manipulation. * This power can be used to augment the power of another person, basically giving them a power boost. However, the person would have to be mentally strong to embrace the emotions being projected onto them and still be able to use their enhanced power. * Phoebe as also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. * This is the most powerful emotion manipulation ability, as the user can manipulate all emotions, instead of one. It's also the base where all emotion base powers stem from and in time may evolve into it. References Category:Powers